ndsonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
NDS Online Chitta
NDS Online Chitta is an new feature that is made and provided by NDS Online, which will feature major website links all in 1 bar. The location of the Chitta Bar is directly under the Page Links in v5.50. The slogan for this bar is: "Change your web browsing experience today, tomorrow, forever!"'' '''and ''"Connecting the world, button by button." ''Also, here is a quote from the owner: ''"The NDS Online Chitta Bar is truely amazing! Now, not only do we give you links to Nintendo DS websites, but just about every major website in the social world, including email hosts, search engines, and social sites! Now you have no excuse why you shouldn't have NDS Online as your homepage once v5.50 comes out!" ''Also, here is a quote from the owner about the Chitta WebBar, a free addon for Firefox, Internet Explorer and Safari: ''"Now, if you like the Chitta Bar with the Blue Waves Remix 2nd Gen, then the Chitta WebBar is a MUST have! It features everything that the Chitta Bar has to offer, and more, such as search bars for the search engines!" Chitta Bar The Chitta Bar is a bar that drops down from the page links and displays flash links to search engines, email sites and social sites. This was introduced in the BWR 2nd Gen Beta 2 Build 13. The Chitta WebBar has been confirmed by NDS Online via Twitter from this post: [http://twitter.com/NDS_Online/status/14180167168 "NDS Online Chitta Toolbar...that would make the website even more amazing...it's just a matter of time." ] Chitta Bar Removal It was confirmed that in the upcoming months, the Chitta Bar will be removed from the website. The Chitta WebBar will remain available for downloaded and it will be updated. Chitta WebBar The Chitta WebBar is an exact replica of the Chitta Bar in BWR 2nd Gen, only the WebBar get's installed as an add-on for Firefox (Windows Only), Internet Explorer (Windows Only) and Safari (Mac Only). Also, the Chitta WebBar features a bouns search option, which allows you to search Google, Yahoo! (With AVG), Bing, Aol, Facebook People Search, Twitter Tweet Search & StumbleUpon Website Search & Blippy People & Business Search. The only links without a search option are Hotmail (Now Bing Search), & Ask.com (See below). Ask.com WebBar Problems Due to a publisher agreement, the Chitta WebBar cannot have the Ask.com search feature. Release Notes v1.0: Inital Release Including Google, Yahoo!, Bing, Aol., Hotmail, Facebook, Twitter, YouTube & Blippy links v1.1: Included the Search Engine feature v2.0: Added Ask.com link v2.1: Added StumbleUpon link v2.2: Added Facebook People Search, Twitter Tweets Search, YouTube Video Search & StumbleUpon Search v2.3: Changed Facebook People Search To Facebook Search v2.4: New Chitta Logo, New Twitter Icons, Added Blippy Search v2.5: Added Orkut Link, Added Orkut Search v2.6: New Bing Icon, New Bing Search Icon v2.7: New Hotmail Icon v2.8: New Twitter Icon, Twitter Search Changed v2.9: Google Icons Removed (Due To A Publisher Agreement) v3.0: Google Icon Re-Added Links The confirmed links for the NDS Online Chitta Bar & WebBar are in this order: *Google (WebBar Search Option Available) *Yahoo (WebBar Search Option Available AVG) *Bing (WebBar Search Option Available) *Aol. (WebBar Search Option Available) *Ask.com *Hotmail *Facebook (WebBar Search Option Available) *Twitter (WebBar Search Option Available) *YouTube (WebBar Search Option Available) *Orkut (WebBar Search Option Available) *StumbleUpon (WebBar Search Option Available) *Blippy (WebBar Search Option AvailableTo WebBar) All the links above are for the websites and not NDS Online accounts.